Hypnotize by my First Love
by temaeo hatake
Summary: High school life is so fun especially when you meet your first love and experience your first kiss. This is Sakura's love story how she meet her one and only love Sasuke. Also pairings ShikaIno and later on NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1 First Encounter

Hypnotize by my First Love

(Konoha High School)

By: Temeo Hatake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters.. I just love Kishimoto and Naruto :)**

_**Hi! OK, By the way guys, this is my first time to write a story so I would love to hear some reviews from you guys. I know it kind of sucks but I would love to know what you guys think after you read this. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks!**_

**Chapter 1 First day/ first encountered **

Sakura and Ino are bestfriend since the world had begun. They grow up together since they are also neighbors. Even they have opposite attitude and argued in some things most of the time but still they are best of friends.

A day before their high school life begun Ino visit Sakura in their house to have chat. While they are in the tree house located at the backyard of Sakura's house which is their favorite place. Ino can't stop sharing her excitement going to high school while Sakura is just reading a pocket book again, as her past time during summer.

"You know what Sakura I'm so excited because starting tomorrow we are now high school." She smile with here excitement while lying at the back of Sakura "and I am sure there are a lot of handsome guys out there" she giggle.

"Stop it Ino! you really like handsome guys but sad to say they don't like you back" Sakura laugh while teasing her friend.

"So?" she get up and look at Sakura who is still reading pocket books "just listen to this forehead! That someday I will find that chinito handsome guy fall for me and he will get crazy for me. "

"What!?" close the book and look Ino directly "you are crazy Ino pig?" and laugh again.

"Mark my word Sakura that thing will happen!" she said with confidence.

"Ok..Ok..I know it will happen"tap Ino's shoulder " I'll support you on that" she smile.

It was first day in school Ino and Sakura are not in the same class. Since Ino has an academic excellence she belongs to a speed class where top students during their grade school years belong.

"Sakura.."pulling her friend sleeves with frowning face "I don't like here, I want to be with you, I'd like we are still classmates. Sakura please." Almost crying.

"Come on Ino, don't be like that you're like a child crying there" trying to comfort her friend "Its better you go inside to your classroom coz I'm still going to find my room."

"You are so lucky Sakura because you are given a chance to choose you classroom" looking her friend with disappointment.

"It's your fault coz you are genius" teasing her to make Ino happy

"I hope I'm not" still sound disappointed

"You better go inside" she push Ino inside her classroom and give her a fighting sign to cheer her up.

While Ino is in her classroom already, Sakura is having a hard time to find her classroom since Konoha High School is quite big school. Sakura get easily irritated for she has a short patience that's why when she finally find her classroom, she is not in good mood and plus the first thing capture her attention when she enter the room are the group of noisy boys that makes her day more pissed. She set in front to avoid the annoying group of boys at the back. They are called one by one of Sir Kakashi their classroom teacher and it ease her irritating day when say found out that three of her grade school classmate are belong to same class with here they are Shino, Chuoji and her long time crush Gaara.

At canteen during their lunch break Ino greeted Sakura with a big smile and while they are eating Ino is so happy and excited sharing about her new classmates to Sakura.

"Hey, forehead why is it you don't look happy, how's your new classmates ?"

" just fine " she sigh and look back to her food " Shino, Chuoji and Gaara are still my classmates but still I have an irritating day." put a big slice of strawberry cake in her mouth.

"Why?" she ask in confuse

" I don't know" and put another slice of strawberry cake in her mouth.

"But you know what Sakura all my classmates are so friendly but I don't notice that I have a handsome guys classmates" crossing her arms around her chest and pouted her mouth " I really notice that." She glance to Sakura and ask with a smile "How about you Sakura, do have a lot of handsome classmates?"

"Hmm.." she look far away while thinking and look back to Ino " Yes I notice one handsome guy is our class and he really look cool as ever like before" she give Ino with a big smile knowing that her friend know already what she's talking about.

"I know who you mean its Gaara" she lean on her set look at her friend with a big smile "I know you have a big crush on him since kindergarten."with and upsetting voice.

"But Gaara is handsome and cool ever since, right?

"Yeah, I know..but" take a sip on her drinks "He always ignore you and I don't ever notice that he give an interest on you even once." Looking at her friend with a sad face.

" It's better if we go home " she stand and grab her friend wrist walking outside the canteen.

_**Okay! thats it for chapter ! hope you enjoy..Love to hear from you guys please drop on comment box below and let me know what you think? Thanks for reading and dropping by guys I appreciate a lot.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the boys

CHAPTER 2 MEET THE BOYS

Second day of class Sir Kakashi assign a setting arrange on his class. This made Sakura set at the back with annoying boys. Beside her is Kiba, he is noisy as dog and easily smell gossip like a girl and setting in front of her is Sasuke, the mysterious in the group and she think he is mute because she never hear him talk. Setting beside Sasuke is Shino her grade school friend and knows her more like Ino does. Setting at her back is Naruto the positive thinker but most annoying of them all. Setting beside him is Shikamaru, the cool chinito guy but lazy, always sleeping in class or looking outside the window. On her other side is Sai, Sasuke cousin but they grow up and treat like brothers because Sai was adopted by Sasuke parents when his parents died in an accident. Sitting beside him is Neji, Sai's bestfriend and the spoiled rich brat. After the setting arrangement they elected class officers and Neji elected as class president. He just won because of his charm to girls and help of his friends that voted him.

Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai and Neji are the six famous boys in school or shall we say campus crush. They always stay together and go together as a group that when they walk and pass by they make all girls scream and every time they look and smile to a girl, they make her fainted. The six of them are good looking and each one of them has particular charm that makes girls crazy. When the time God poured good looks in this world they are all awake and receive it all. But Sakura didn't notice their good looks or their hotness in campus because she just pissed of them.

After lunch Sakura went back to her classroom, still wondering who's this group that Ino's talking about that make her bestfriend crazy again because they are handsome, cool and hot. She bites her pen while looking outside the window and her mind is flying outside. When somebody bump her chair hard and she fall in her sit and hear boys are laughing.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed and immediately got up and glares the boy who bumps her.

The boy just glances at her, laugh and sit on his seats without minding Sakura or helping her up. These makes her angry and stand in front of the boy, she crossed her arm and glare at him. "What!?" Neji look up her and everybody with silence and look at the two of them waiting for the fight to start.

"What!?" she muttered repeating what just Neji said " Is that how you say sorry?" she brows at him and her hands still cross around her chest.

"You don't know me, I'm the class president" he closes his eyes and put his hands on his head try to lean comfortably.

"So!?" she brows, putting her hands in her waits "You are still noisy, spoiled rich brat I know, so you better say sorry for what you did.. brat?" she smirk trying tease him.

"What did you just say pinky!?" he stand and give Sakura a deadly look. Sakura tiptoes try to reach and level his height because Neji is definitely taller than her and tap his shoulder.

" I said brat" she whispered and walk back to her seats. Nobody notice that Sakura slightly drag Neji's chair before she walk back to her seats.

BLAG! Everybody laugh, Neji is on the floor, before he can protest teacher Kurenai enter the classroom and everyone went silent and greet their teacher. Neji give her a deadly look but Sakura reply with her tongue out and silly smile.

"Neji are you okay?" Sai inquired but still smiling of what Sakura did to his friend.

"Yeah.. she's weird as weird as her pink hair." still looking to Sakura, who is attentively listening to teacher Kurenai. Sai can't help but laugh to Neji's comment to her.

"Miss, I can't believe that you would do that to our friend." Kiba whisper to Sakura who just sitted beside him. She didn't say anything and just give Kiba with her sweet smile. "By the way I'm Kiba and yours?" held his hand.

"Sakura" held her hand to shake Kiba's hand and smile.

"Troublesome woman" commented by the boy at the back. His hair was ponytail and its look like a pineapple and it match on his chinito look that makes him cool. His white uniform is unbutton with black undershirt, he lean on his chair and yawn. Probably he will sleep again while the teacher is discussing their lesson.

"His name Shikamaru" said Kiba and she look again to Shikamaru and give him a smile, she think that her bestfriend Ino will probably go crazy when she see him. Kiba help Sakura to know the names his friends by just pointing them.

After teacher Kurenai discuss their lesson, she ask them to copy the writing in the board for their reference in study. Sakura start to get irritated again because a guy's head with a spiky dark hair that looks like a duck's butt blocking the writing s in the board and he is not writing. She sees that this guy just making fun with Neji and Sai, also not copying their lessons in the board. She forget if Kiba point him earlier as part of his friend.

"Excuse me?" she tap the guy shoulder using the point of her pen and the boy turn his back to her " since you are not copying the writings on the board, can you bow down your big head a little bit?" the guy just look at her and didn't say anything and it go outside classroom.

Sakura feel his heart bits fast when she look to the guys dark eyes. She think that her world stops for a seconds and get hypnotize with those look. _ What was his name again?_ Her mind asks. She knew Kiba point him as part of his friends but why she can't remember his name.

" it's Sasuke" she heard someone say it.

"What was his name again?' she ask still looking to the guy where he go with a pen in her mouth.

"Sasuke" she feel someone whisper it again to her ear. " You like him?" he whisper again.

"Yes.." she answer immediately "No.. I mean No" she blink and notice someone is laughing at her back. She turn around and saw Naruto. "Why are you laughing?" she punch him with her notebook.

"Because you get hypnotize with Sasuke killer look" he keeps on laughing.

"No I don't" she turns back and sit properly to continue her what she is doing a while ago. "And what are you talking about Sasuke killer look?" she ask without looking to Naruto.

Naruto transfer to Sasuke seat to face Sakura. " it's a kind of look that when Sasuke look directly to a girl eyes and their eyes meet the girl get hypnotize like her world stop and follow to Sasuke's order" he look directly to Sakura eyes "he can make girls his slave if he want to "

"Are you threatening me?" she said try to be brave but the truth is she feel nervous of what Naruto's talking right now.

"Nope, I'm just telling the truth" he smile like an idiot "that's why if I were you I will avoid to look directly to his eyes"

"Ha Ha Ha" Sakura just give him with a big laugh.

"Hey forehead! Are you listening to me?" Ino inquires to her friend that obviously not in herself.

"Ah, yes.. what are you talking again?" trying to calm and get her world back.

" What's wrong with you today? What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" She smile pretending to be okay but the truth is she still thinking about the killer look of Sasuke that Naruto taking about and the weird feeling she felt deep in her heart. "What was you are saying again?"

"I said you are so lucky"

"Why?"

"you remember the group of handsome boys that I am telling you about?" she ask in excitement

"Yes, I remember, then?"

" Those boys are in your class, they are your classmates Sakura" she giggle in excitement

"Then?" she answer wondering who's this boys she is talking about.

"Then, I have the advantage to meet them personally than the other girls out there" she smile" I know my classmates will get envy on me when they found out I already meet them personally" she hold her friend hands "I know you can help me." She smile again.

"How?"

"You are going to introduce me to them." She simply say with big smile.

" But Ino how can I do that I don't know them either" still think who they are

"Oh, come on Sakura. The whole school is talking about them even the juniors and seniors are talking about them and you don't know who they are?" she exclaimed is disbelief. " I know you will help me please…" begging to her friend.

" But– " she was interrupted when she sees Ino Giggle and immediately fixing her hair and uniform.

"Oh, my God Sakura they are here" she try to turn around and see the group of boys that Ino's talking about are the boys she don't like at all. " No don't look, just pretend you not see them don't be so obvious.. okay?" still fixing her hair and set straight and give glance to the boys while eating her food.

"Ino you act like crazy girl" she whisper to her friend trying to hide herself wishing that they won't see her.

"OMG, they are coming right straight to our table Sakura" she giggle

"Ino" she can't take what her friend doing and look down to focus eating her food.

"Excuse me beautiful ladies, can we join you here?" Sai ask the girl permission.

"Sure" Ino is blushing while she answer them in her sweetest smile she can give to the boys.

"Thanks" Sai sit beside Ino and the rest of the boys follow. Sakura just bow down to hide herself in the corner.

"Hey, it's that you pinky?" he notice when he sit beside her "I never taught you are also eating her in the canteen" he smile starting to tease Sakura again.

"The hell you care, canteen is a public place so I can eat here anytime I want." She mutter and eats her food without looking to the boys. "And stop calling me pinky brat!" she exclaimed

"Sakura do not shout we are in the canteen remember?" she look at her friend who is sitting in front of her.

"Neji why are you always teasing Sakura and stop calling her pinky, she has a nice name its Sakura" Naruto said depending Sakura who is melting in the corner and wise she don't exist this time.

" Hey, Naruto why are you so concern to Miss Pinky you like hear?" Sai is starting to tease Naruto who is blushing and they laugh.

Sakura can't take it anymore so after she finish eating her bento he immediately she stand up.

"Excuse me, we go ahead of you guys, Ino lets go" putting her bento in her bag.

"But Sakura" looking to Sakura her eyes saying wanting to stay longer.

"Ino it's up to you is you want to stay with them, I have to go now." She walks starting to leave them.

"Okay, I'll go, bye boys" wave her hand to them and run to follow her friend. "I thought you don't know them?" she asks when they are already outside the canteen.

"That's the truth, I really don't know them"

"But how come they know you like you are already their friends?"

"It's a long story Ino, so stop asking okay?" she tap Ino's shoulder and go straight to her classroom leaving her friend confused.


	3. Chapter 3 That Polo shirt of him

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters..

Hi! OK, By the way guys, this is my first time to write a story so I would love to hear some reviews from you guys. I know it kind of sucks but I would love to know what you guys think. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks!

Chapter 3– That Polo Shirt of him

When Sakura left the canteen she forgot here favorate handkerchief . She went back for it after the class but it wasn't there anymore , so she feel sad about it.

Days later the situation between Sakura and the guys are still they same. She still hates them because she feels that they are just making fun of her. But she become closer to them without noticing it. Their situation become advantage to Ino because it help her to be close to the guys especially to Shikamaru, her big crush among the boys. Weeks later Sakura found out that Shikamaru courting Ino.

One Friday afternoon, its dismissal time and Sakura hurry to go home but when she was going out the school building the heavy rain pour.

"How can we go home now Sakura?" Ask Ino while looking for umbrella in her bag. "I forgot to bring umbrella, how about you?" Sakura just shook her head while looking to the pouring rain.

"I think it's okay to get wet, its Friday no class tomorrow" She look to Ino smiling "So what you think, wanna have shower in the rain?" trying to convince her friend to agree with her.

"No way! I might get sick." Ino answer while hugging herself because it getting cold.

"Will, it's up to you because me I'm going" She immediately run to the rain she forgot that the cloth of her uniform is so thin and once it soak with water her womanly figure will reveal.

"Sakura wait!" Ino shout while running to Sakura.

"I thought you won't like to get wet?"

"Yeah.. but do I have a choice I don't want to be left alone either." Sakura just smile to her and suddenly a car stop in front of them. Shikamaru came out the car with umbrella.

"Why are you two doing planning to get sick?" he cover the two girls with his umbrella "the two of you get in the car now." He place his hand in Ino Shoulder and making their way to get in.

Ino blush and immediately get in the car. Sakura step back when she saw that Neji is the one in the driver's seat.

"Sakura, your not going in?" Ask Ino

"No thanks! It's better to get wet and get sick than to ride that car with that brat driving, I still love my life I don't want to die early" She smirk while looking to the driver and continue to walk.

Neji got pissed of what Sakura told him. He directly stump the gas and drive faster. Everyone in the car was shocked and nervous of Neji's reaction.

"Hey! Neji just calm down, I think you are going let us die" Sai said smillimg to his bestfriend while sitting beside the driver seat. This help Neji calm down and drive in normal and safe way.

"Neji, why we leave Sakura?" kiba asked after giving a big sigh of relief when Neji try to slow down.

"She don't want to ride! So what's the point of waiting!" Still annoyed with Sakura.

"Wait!" everyone in the car look to Naruto's big mouth. "Sasuke's not here, his gone" while busy looking to his side and back trying to look for Sasuke.

"I don't sense that he is inside this car" Ino answer while looking around inside the van also.

"I know he is here a while ago he sit beside me." Naruto still insist. "That teme! Why I don't notice him went out here." He frowned and scratching his head.

"We all know Sasuke guys, so let's go home, I know he will find his way home also."Sai said calmly and Neji drive them home safely.

While Sakura is still laughing hard of Neji's reaction of what she said to him.

"You're so hard headed!" She hear a voice from her back when she turn around she saw Sasuke taking off his polo shirt and cover it to her body.

"You?" she look to him confused.

"Can you cover that?" he glance to Sakura's chest that are already shown revealing her pink dotted bra because she is so wet. Sakura quickly cover her chest using Sasuke's polo shirt. "That what you get of not getting in the car."

"So what?" she raised an eyebrow to him.

"What!? It's just nothing to you that all guys around here are looking at you now." He look Sakura in the eyes and look down to her chest again " You are really weird." He smirk and walk away from her.

Sakura was left speechless under the heavy rain while covering her body with Sasuke polo shirt. In her mind she was asking was what that? She smirk while looking Sasuke walking away from her and she whisper "You are weirdo too."

A day after, it's Saturday, Ino go to Sakura's house to clear things about her silly bestfriend.

"Hey! Billoard you know what you're so silly and evil" she sit in Sakura's bed where she is lying busy playing games in her phone.

"Why you say that?" She asked while her eyes still in her phone.

"You are such an evil, don't you know that Neji trying to kill us all yesterday of what you said to him. He drive so fast that he wants us to join him in hell. That silly brat! I'm so nervous good think Sai made him calm down." Ino explain while hugging a pillow.

"Really?" and she give a big laugh of what she heared.

"When will it happen that you and Neji be friends? "

"Hmm..if he will say sorry to me" She glance to Ino and smile.

While looking around inside Sakura's room Ino notice a White polo shirt hang in the cabinet.

"Sakura?"

"Hn" still busy playing games in her phone

"Who's polo is this?" she asks while looking to her bestfriend drop her phone. " Are you and Sasuke together yesterday?" Sakura just look at Ino standing beside the hang polo in the cabinet. She don't know what to say to her bestfriend. Good thing Ino's phone ring before she can answer her question.

" Yes? Hi Sweety.." she smile " I miss you too.." she blush and giggle "yeah, just wait for a second I will be there now.. okay..bye, I love you too.."

"Hey! pig, is that Shikamaru?" she stare her friend giggle " what was that all about? Does it mean that you and that lazy pineapple is- " she was cut by Ino

"Yes" she answer with sweet smile. "As I told you before that I would have a handsome, cool and chinito boyfriend someday. See? Do dreams come true billboard." she laugh like a triumph while going out to her room.

She set in her bed feeling relief because Ino forgot about Sasuke. And her phone ring and receive a message from Ino saying about Sasuke's polo shirt issue. Sakura just smile and put her phone on her forehead.

Monday morning at Uchiha's residence.

"Sasuke why you are not wearing you polo shirt?" Asked her mom " and I notice when I do the laundry it's locking one of your polo shirt. Where is your polo shirt Sasuke?

"Aa..I left it mom and Kiba text me last Friday that he bring it at home." He lies to her mom.

"I see so that's what happen. Next time don't left it again okay?"

"Yes mom" and he wave his mom goodbye.

"Is it true that you polo shirt is with Kiba?" Sai asked because he know Sasuke was lying to their mom.

"Sai my motorcycle is not working can I ride with you?" try ignoring what Sai's asking.

"Answer me first" He smirk teasing his cousin.

"Hn"

"Just Hn?" He scratch his head

Though he still not convince he allowed Sasuke to ride with him going to school. Sakura came late to school so she run in the hallway as fast as she could. When she enters the classroom she was out of breath. Good thing Sir Kakashi is late again. Before she sit down she get something in her bag, its Sasuke polo shirt. She hand it over to him while they are both standing in classroom hallway.

"Thank you and sorry last Friday I know I was wrong" she bow her head not looking directly to Sasuke seductive eyes while handling the shirt to him.

"No problem and it's okay" he get the shirt and smile to her. They stares each other with sweet smile on their faces, they feel as if they are the only people inside the classroom not minding the noise and chaos that their classmates make while waiting for Sir Kakashi to arrive when suddenly Naruto bump her while shouting.

"Sir Kakashi is here!" everybody run to their seats.

When Naruto bump Sakura's back she fall to Sasuke's big arms and he out balance that made them both fall in the floor. Accidentally their lips meet when they both on the floor. Fortunately Sasuke's polo shirt cover them both so nobody see the accidental kiss. Before Sasuke notice that she is blushing Sakura quickly get up and run to her chair and Sasuke just follow her with a smile on his face but more on smirking.

That's it for Chapter three, what you think happen after that KISS? Hmmm…Lets see in next Chapter. So what you think guys? I would love to hear from you. Please reviews..


	4. Chapter 4 Stare and Glare

**Wow, I didn't expect you guys follows and favorites in my story. Thank you, **_**JJGre19kakashi**_**, **_**pseudononymous17**_** and **_**SaNcTuArYXXXXbLoSsOm**_**. I really appreciate it. Okay here's Chapter 4 hope you enjoy..**

_**Again disclaimer I don't own Naruto I just love him and its characters...**_

* * *

After their first subject they have 15 minutes break before the next subject starts. Ino texted Sakura to come in her classroom which is located in the other coner from her classroom. They talk in the hallway, Ino is leaning in the corridor while Sakura is facing her.

"Now, tell me Sakura?" She hold Sakura's upper arm

"Tell you what?" she asked pretending sje dont know what Ino mean.

"Come on Sakura, You know what i mean about - " but she was cut by Sakura

"Yeah, its Sasuke polo shirt" she simply asnwer.

"So, you are together last Friday?" she smile while asking

"Yeah..and why are you asking that? she ask Ino and wondering her actions.

"Did you go home together?" she asks again

"Nope..actually I was shocked when I found out his there and when he take off his polo shirt then he give it to me and leave."she tell trying to remember everyting " you know what he's weird." Ino laugh in Sakura's last word to him.

" that's what his friends told me also that he is weird because he never talk too much."

"its better we stop talking about him. okay?" the she smile.

"Do you like him Sakura?" Ino asked trying to tease her.

She give Ino a big laugh and drub her with a notebook "stop it Ino, you're crazy." she blush.

"Ouch! that hurts" she rub her shoulder from hit that Sakura made using her notbook. "And why are you blushing Sakura?" she keep on teassing her while laughing.

"I hate you Ino pig!" she cover her face using her notebook to hide her redness.

They dont know thatwhile they are teasing each other somebody are looking them from the other corner.

"Hey! Who's the one you keep on looking there?" Shino come beside Sasuke and follow the way where Sasuke keep on looking from afar. "Hmm..so she's the one you keep on looking, still think of the incedent happen earlier?" Sasuke wided his eyes and look Shino who is smirking on him. " You thought no one saw it, but I did." he smirk again looking to the girls on the other corner.

"Will you tell to anybody?" he glances with worried impression.

" what's the purpose of covering the two of you with your shirt if later on i will tell them what happened." he put his glasses back " and I hate gossip." he continue before he go back indie the classroom.

Sasuke smirk while leaning on the wall still can't believe that some one saw that incedent.

It's been a week since the accidental kiss happened Sakura try to avoiding him everytime they meet in the hallway and in the classroom. She try to avoid looking directly to his eyes everytime she catch Sasuke staring at her. Although deep inside, she giggle with those stares Sasuke did. Just to avoid glares and stares, she come close to Naruto and talk to him most of the time, Especially during P.E. class she and Naruto are seatmates.

One time Neji was called by thier P.E. teacher and asked to present a dance on the upcoming school program. It's not a problem to him since he and his friends are used to dance during their grade school. They decided to include Ino and Sakura to the presentation since the teacher requested to add girls in the dance presentation.

During the practice Sakura find it hard to memorize the dance steps since she was only force by Naruto to join and Neji, who apologize in front her and to prove that she forgive Neji she was asked to join the dance.

"Guys, lets have a break" Neji said and turn off the music.

"Neji, what if I will not join I really can't get the dance step." she set in the chair to relax a bit.

"No Sakura, I know you can do it. just a little more practice i know you can." he smile at her and get a bottle of water to drink.

Naruto come to Sakura and offer her a snack. " you eat first so that you have energy to dance." he tease Sakura while smilng.

"Thanks Naruto" she bite the sandwich the Naruto give to her.

"You want while you are eating I will dance so that you can easily get the steps sakura?" He dance like an idiot that made Sakura to laugh hard while watching him.

"Stop it Naruto, you look like a fool" she laugh again and suddenly Naruto stop and come near to her face. Sakura's eyes wided to see that Naruto's face is too close to her face. "Hey, why did you stop?' she ask and try to smile looking at Naruto who is so close to her.

Naruto didn't answer he put his right thumb on Sakura's lips and wipe the ketchup. "You're like a liitle child when you eat Sakura" He smile after he saw Sakura is blushing and go back to his foolish dancing step and Sakura laugh again. But Sasuke who is standing in the door didn't seem enjoying what he is watching at the moment. He squezzed the bottle and the water spill on the floor.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Kiba asked looking to squeezed bottle and spill water on the floor. But Sasuke didn't answer him back, instead he get his bag and go outside the practice room.

"Sasuke! where are you going?"Neji asked twhen he saw Sasuke going out with his thigs.

"Home" he answer and he continue going out.

"Here, he goes again" Sai said while getting his belongings. "Sorry guys, I think the practice is done for today and don't worry about Sasuke, i'll take care of him." he smile and he go outside the practice room to follow his cousin.

Even they encounter some problem in their practice because of Sasuke behavior but still the dance presentation went smoothly and good. After the successful presentation the decided to celebrate. They go to there favorate hang out place in Neji's family private small resorthouse which located not far in school.

While everyone are enjoying Sakura stroll around since it her first time in the resort an it's so nice. When she is going back to the resort house she see that it has a second fllor. she go upstairs to see the view of the place and feel the sea breeze. She see that some one in there looking at the boat lights in a wide sea. She come near and feel the breeze of the sea not minding whose the person since the place is dark.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Sakura was surprise with voice. she look to the place where the voice from to see who it is but the place was so dark se could not see face of the man. She come closer to see who it is.

"Sasuke?" she said in surprise. " what are you doing here?"

"I am the one asking you that, what are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Sorry to disturb you Sasuke, I just want to see the sea and feel the breeze, but if you dont like i'm here, I will go now." she turn her back to go downstairs but suddenly Sasuke grab her hand.

"Just stay." he let go of Sakura's hand and look back to the sea.

"Thank you Sasuke" she smile and turn back to observe the beauty of light boats in the sea. 'It's beautiful, isn't Sasuke?" she asked with out looking to him.

"Yes, it's beautiful" he answers without looking to the boat lights but to her.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 4, I think Sasuke is trying to stab me with his lightning blade right now because I'm revealing that he like Sakura first..hahaha**

**How about you guys, let me know how do you see it . Love it? Hate it? Give me some of your reviews. love to hear from you.**


End file.
